Together Again (song)
"Together Again" is an outtake of the second studio album, The Open Door. It was released on iTunes in 2010 in order to support Haiti, which suffered on an earthquake back then. Background Amy confirmed in an interview with evanescencewebsite.com that Together Again is "The Narnia Song" and was inspired by the movie. She says the song it about "leaving home knowing it may not be there when you return, and the attraction to something frightening and wonderful far away from there." She published it for the Official "United Nations Fondation" website (UN Haiti Relief Effort). If you were to donate five dollars or more, you would receive this song."Today @Evanescence is releasing a new song, Together Again..." (January 22, 2010) Amy also explains the reason of publishing the song: "Pain is a big part of life. It is the thing that brings us to earth, keeps us tightly connected to each other. I've never felt closer to people than in times of great sorrow or distress, and I guess this is what connects us, people all over the world, to people in Haiti right now. We are the same creatures with the same heart, and as strong as we may feel sometimes, we are completely helpless to the brokenness of this world. Bad things happen. Sometimes its nobody's fault. But the pain that we feel should make us better.... more sensitive to others and more concious of our own impact on their lives. No matter what we give, people around the world will hurt just like we do. But maybe that's the point, and just for us to try to connect to that pain instead of shutting it out, is what makes us human. Thank you, all of you, for donating generously the way that I know alot of you have been. Sometimes it takes something like this to put it all in perspective. The next record- awesome. So excited about it. But really, on a grand scale, who ****ing cares. There are people dying all around us- emotionally as well as literally. That sentiment is exactly what made me begin to write music and poetry in the first place, as a kid. So again, for me that is the point, the reason, the connection. We need each other, plain and simple. So, (deep exhalation of emotional release) about the song- As most of you know, "Together Again" is a song written during the Open Door era. I have always loved it and wanted to find the perfect home for it. It wasn't at home in the Narnia movie, it didn't belong on The Open Door, and of all the other nameless opps that came up in between then and now it didn't fit there either. The recording you are hearing was made in 2005-6 along with the rest of the record. About a week ago (a couple of days after hearing about the recent events in Haiti) Josh woke up (before me as usual) and told me that he thought maybe this was where the song belonged. I was at first skeptical on my ability to put all the pieces together and make it a reality, but I think everyone around me was just wishing for a way to help too. My manager, Andy, immediately jumped on board and started making calls. My label agreed to donate their share, my publishing company did the same, even Ted Jensen (who is a very well known mastering artist) cut the fee down to virtually nothing so it was very quick and easy to get the song finished. I am very proud to say that all of the money that is donated for the download of our song except for the credit card transaction fee is going to Haiti. Its a cool way to think about it- maybe the reason it never fit anywhere else is because it belonged here, all along, for this purpose. I hope and believe that we are making a real difference together. Thank you guys again, for caring, for listening to me, and for just being fans. Thank you... to those who no matter how much pain you've felt, still remain strong enough to feel more. love, Amy." Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:The Open Door Category:B-Sides Category:Singles Category:The Open Door Singles Category:Lost Whispers